papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam '' is the fifth installment of both the Mario and Luigi RPG (Role Playing Game) series, as well as the Paper Mario Series. This game is a crossover for both series on the Nintendo 3DS. Plot Intro The story starts with Luigi and Toad searching for the cause of a draft in Peach's Castle. The two get frightened by a Scaredy Rat, and in the process of fleeing from it, Toad knocks Luigi into a bookshelf containing a magic book. It opens, and all of the Paper inhabitants found inside shoots out, being spread across the Mushroom Kingdom. Sunbeam Plains The Mario Bros. meet up along with Peach and her Paper counterpart. The brothers are asked to gather up Paper Toads and bring them to the castle. As they leave to search for the Toads, a tutorial is initiated by a Paper Goomba, who teaches them basic battle mechanics. He reappears several times in the story, primarily to get back at the Mario Bros. for crinkling him during their first fight. During a battle with the Crinkle Goomba and several of his Goomba brethren (who have become a Goomba Wheel), Mario and Luigi meet Paper Mario, who saves them in fighting the Goombas. Another tutorial is initiated and the trio end up continuing to search Sunbeam Plains for Toads (and they given the Dash Socks). This is notably where Bowser comes into play. He has already met his Paper counterpart, and after a good deal of arguing, they both agree to capture both Princesses. They also send Petey Piranha to fight the Mario Trio, who they quickly defeat. Around the same time as Petey's defeat, the Bowser duo successfully kidnapped the two Princesses, and proceed to take them to Bowser's Castle. After this chain of events, the trio are introduced to the Lakitu Info Centre, which allows them to play minigames to find Paper Toads. The final part of Sunbeam Plains consists of Toadette showing off her newest creation: The Papercraft (Papercraft Mario to be specific). Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario use the Papercraft Mario to defeat a Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba and its allies. Now that the Mario Trio have defeated all the obstacles in their way, they continue to chase the Bowsers and save the Princess Peach duo. Doop Doop Dunes The second location on the three heroes' journey is Doop Doop Dunes, a large desert. They are first stopped in their tracks by Nabbit, who has stolen several of their Bros. attacks At Peachs castle. After catching Nabbit And grabs 2 new Bros attacks, they attempt to leave the desert, but are thrown into the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto by the Big Pokey and Paper Tower Power Pokey, who they eventually fight. After making it out of the grotto, Mario and co. come across another Toad Village where they are able to search for more Paper inhabitants. This is also where they ask for help in defeated the two Pokeys. The Toads help them make a trampoline, and the Mario trio is able to defeat the Pokeys. Their last fight in the desert is with the Kamek duo, who have created a Papercraft version of themselves. Using Papercraft Luigi, Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario win the battle and continue towards Bowser's Castle. Before they are able to make it there, however, they are knockout by a cannonball from Bowsers castle, captured by Wendy, Roy, and Larry Koopa, who take The Bros and Paper Mario to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. Twinsy Tropics Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Article stubs